This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. Primary support for the subproject and the subproject's principal investigator may have been provided by other sources, including other NIH sources. The Total Cost listed for the subproject likely represents the estimated amount of Center infrastructure utilized by the subproject, not direct funding provided by the NCRR grant to the subproject or subproject staff. Obesity in the United States is reaching epidemic proportions, however there are a small number of individuals who are able to lose weight and maintain the loss through a combination of caloric restriction and exercise. Hormonal and physiological controls of feeding under sedentary conditions have been described. What is less well known is how the expenditure of metabolic fuels during exercise affects these controls. A better understanding of the impact of the metabolic energy expenditure on hunger and of exercise intensity on appetite suppression is of great theoretical and applied importance. It is hypothesize that during and following high-intensity exercise appetite will be suppressed;and hunger ratings will not be increased following low-intensity exercise compared to a sedentary state. The specific aim is to compare how equal energy deficit incurred through exercise of varying intensities affects psychophysical ratings of appetite, as well as hormonal and metabolic reflexes, to a sedentary state, in overweight, young women. The findings from this study will provide additional information for continued work involving hormonal and metabolic controls of feeding and their relation to exercise. Additionally, results could extend theoretical understanding of energy regulation and provide insight for improved weight-loss strategies for individuals.